


Enfer et bénédiction

by IronLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Hell, Gen, POV Castiel, POV Dean, Raised You From Perdition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLady/pseuds/IronLady
Summary: Castiel sauve Dean Winchester de l'Enfer.





	Enfer et bénédiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> C'est la première fois que je poste sur ao3, j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez!
> 
> Cette histoire est composée de deux poèmes. Le premier est écrit du point de vue de Dean, le deuxième de celui de Castiel.

**Dean**

 

Exténué je perdis mon âme

De vile chair festoya ma lame 

 Du fond de la tourmente je crie

N'ayant que de noirs espoirs je prie

De mon horreur naquit le plaisir

Aujourd'hui je ne veux qu'en mourir

 

De ta sainte voix tu me fis don

T'entendant j'hurlai ton noble nom

Ton clair regard du mien le miroir

En le voyant je n'osai le croire

Moi, un être sans humanité

Fût saisi au coeur par ta beauté

 

Pensant à quelque illusion mesquine

Ordonnée par la sombre vermine

J'eus usé de futiles menaces

 Quand de ton impérieuse grâce

Dans l'élan de tes ailes ébènes

Glorieux et fier tu défis mes chaînes

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je posterai le point de vue de Castiel dès que possible! 
> 
> J'ai eu cette idée en cours d'allemand, grâce à Noctambulle, allez voir son compte elle écrit des histoires sympas


End file.
